Ladies of Yang
by kunoichimistress
Summary: The four Dark elemental powers have finally arisen, now Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata will surprise everyone with their powers.NejiTen,ShikaIno,NaruHina,SasuSaku
1. Darkness of Element Earth

Ladies of Yang

Chapter 1

The Darkness of Element Earth

"As good as you are, your evil side will be just as dark or… even greater" A wise woman once said this " the four most powerful beings of Darkness will arise once again from they're slumber and surprise everyone they love" that wise women said as warning as she died in battle, this warrior was the leader of a clan in Konoha, the brave female would be an ancestor in many years to come. Buried as a hero, she was the one who turned the over a new leaf of the clan with a past of Hatred "You will always be honored as a heroine in the clan, Katana Hyuga, our beloved leader".

A century later…

The Hyuga clan was now one of the most honorable clan in the Konoha village, the last you would call evil. Hiashi Hyuga the current leader of the Hyuga clan had sensed a disturbance in his eldest daughter, Hinata Hyuga, an small aura of … evil…. He was the only one, another father had also detected a hint of evil in his daughter, Tenten, and so did, Ino's father and Sakura's in them.

Now this wasn't your run of the mill evil like pouring water onto you little sisters head, no, it was real evil.

Ino…

If there was one thing Ino hated it was being made fun of because her older sister, Nakumi, was chosen to inherit the flower shop, when her grandmother promised it would be hers, before she died, most of the time she didn't sweat it, but being reminded of it too much left her heartbroken, as if her grandmother didn't trust her.

Shikamaru know about this and teased her a little out of playfulness, but not too much, one day he went too far…

" Hey Ino, remember how your grandmother chose Nakumi over you!" Shikamaru teased her, out of pure fun " Oh shut up, Shikamaru!" Ino sighed throwing a rice ball at him, but missed " Y'know…" Ino shot him a look, he ignored him " shut up…" he started speaking again " Maybe they thought…" she stopped looking at him and closed her eyes with her fists clenched, Shikamaru again did not notice her anger rising " Shut Up!" he still ignored her " You would burn the place down in less than a day, just by touching it!".

Ino's eyes shot open, but glowed green instead, she swiftly turned and thrust her hands in his direction, vines followed and held him to a tree " SHUT UUUUP!!!" Shikamaru was just so shocked " Ino! Ino! I'm sorry I never meant any thing by it! I was just playing around! I'm sorry!" finally gaining control the vines disappeared an Ino stopped, weary and tears running down her eyes, Shikamaru went running to her and hugged her to comfort her. " What in the world was that…" Shikamaru thought to himself.

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoyed! Will be updating as soon as possible! PLZ. Review! I would really enjoy that! PLEEEAAASSSEE!**


	2. Darkness of Element Water

Ladies of Yang

Chapter 2

Darkness of Element Water

Hinata was reminiscing on her memories of her past, her very bitter past, her mother and father always gave her the brunt of they're expectations, she was the weakest of both her teammates and they always took pity on her, held back in practice and sparring, even her sensei, Kurenai did this. Hinata certainly did not enjoy this, she wanted to be treated as an equal ninja, be just as strong as her parents wanted her to be and not be afraid.

As this was happening she felt angry, frustrated, infuriated and furious with herself. Hinata decided to train; stepping into the river she let her chakra move the water at her command, but this just made her even more upset and hateful towards herself and others. Instead of training she headed to the Hyuga compound, but something was not right.

As she passed through the streets, well storming through, everybody noticed her, water being held in buckets, bottles, or just about anywhere human made was being taken out by her very presence. The water followed her when she stopped; she noticed it and was really creeped out about it, then it just fell back into the places from wence it came.

Finally arriving at the Hyuga compound she passed through the halls, going faster, and faster, then finally breaking into a run, all her relatives saw her and wondered what was wrong, she ran into Neji in the training grounds of the mansion like estate. She fell on to the ground.

" Oh, sorry" Neji said in his usual cold tone, though he meant it, but like everyone else he noticed Hinata was fricken and absolutely PO, but shrugged it up and offered to help her up.Now in Hinatas head she looked at his face and remembered the chunin exams 3 years ago, secretly she wanted revenge for what he did. He again noticed she didn't take his hand, but instead looked at him gaping in a horrifying shocked way, " what's up with you?" he asked her a little annoyed.

Her stare of almost terrified awe, became an angry, deathly, stare with the upper left corner of her lip lifted, she grinded out two simple words "You wretch!" Neji was slightly taken aback from her words and so was her father, Hiashi, who was training with Neji as usual. Hinata gave him a kick to the face in her position, but Neji did not fall. She wanted him to fall onto his knees, as he tried to and accomplished, to her those 3 years ago. Raging mad she punched him with furious, bull seeing red mad fists and in a mere 8 hard, very hard and fast punches she had him at his knees, the vision she had wanted to see for this brief time of madness.

Neji was too shocked at tired to say anything, but her father, all he could say was

" Hinata! What are you doing!?!". Hinata did not face him, her gaze remained on Neji, with an evil smile. " You, wretched fool…" and after that she set back off th the village to meet her squad. While doing this she had a cold, emotionless stare on her face, a face and stare, just about everyone she passed noticed.

**Author's Note: Now wasn't that incredibly brave of her… well you probably take it out on somebody if you were that mad, no offenses.PLZ. review I would really like that. PLEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!! ( google eyes) **


	3. Darkness of Element Wind

Ladies of Yang

Chapter 3

Darkness of Element Wind

Tenten was PO, why, because Neji had left her to deal with the two idiots, yes I mean Lee and Gai, sure she loved Neji and note: he knows this and loves her back, they are on the building blocks of their relationship, but he just had to leave her there, the least he could've done was bring her with him, Lee and her sensei gai, were acting like the idiots they always had been, ever since she met them.

"Lee, Gai, I'm going to go find Neji, K?" she tried to sound casual when saying this

"Rodger!" Lee sort of saluted her. Walking off in the streets of Konoha there were 4 girls. Now these girls, thought,**_ keyword: thought_**, they were perfect and deviously witty at the same time, they gave her, Sakura, Ino and Hinata a hard time. "Hey there's donut ears" Ji-Lou, the group leader, said mockingly, Tenten ignored her and tried to walk past her. Kai-Min, Ji-Lou's loyal right hand follower, stepped right in front of her.

" You can't just ignore us!" Kai-Min (what type of name is Kai-Min… no offense to anybody!) shoved Tenten, but still Tenten ignored them. "You're hopeless and weak like your heck bringing mother!" Ji-Lou laughed nastily and her posse right behind her. Tenten stopped in her tracks and hid her face under her bangs. The one thing she hated, was to be reminded of her mother, her mother had abandoned her as a child, but only because she couldn't protect her and enemy nin were after her and was afraid they would hurt Tenten, she was killed in battle, but proclaimed a hero in the village for taking an incredibly dangerous risk.

Now somebody tell me, is it ever a good idea to make a weapon's mistress, with every weapon known to man in her back pocket, raging mad? HECK NO, now spell it with me, H-E-C-K N-O! She slammed Ji-Lou against the wall, the rest of the group she didn't even have to hit them all she did was move around her hands in a ready positon, but noticing when she did this the air moved, used this to her advantage. Moving her hands in a slow, swift, yet smooth motion, the wind did as she pleased.

In less than a 5 minutes they were all on the floor, knocked out and with that she left on her way to her boyfriend's, home, but with an evil smirk on her face.

**Author's Note: Soooo, how did you guy's like it!? You know the drill, this is the part when I ask you to PLLLLEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSEEEEEEE review and I would, REALLLY enjoy it!!! **


	4. Darkness of Element Fire

Ladies of Yang

Chapter 4

Darkness of Element Fire

And now for the biggest and baddest of them all…

Sakura read the letter she got from her parents, not the Harunos, they were her adopted family, Sakura's real family were actually royalty in the city of Densetsu , an honorable

City that was once a mighty empire, had control of the now five most powerful Shinobi nations and many more, but lost control due to… (You know what, I think I'll make that a story, I already have it all planned out, you'll find out in another story)

She was just having an outing, with Sasuke and Naruto, Nothing special, just an outing.

Sakura found Ji-Lou ( Jeez they never learn). Approaching her, Sakura today was feeling sort of cocky, confident, but with a ' try it, I dare' attitude/smirk. Ji-Lou was in her face

" Y'know your friend, donut ears, yeah her, she messed with the wrong person today, so you're going to pay the price" Sakura didn't flinch, not a bit, she wasn't fazed at all.

" Your, just upset because she kicked yours" Sakura said with hands on her hips attitude and all. " what was that?!" Ji-Lou said even more PO than before, "you heard me. Little miss pitiful is upset because she got can kicked, and you know what I just got a few things to say to you… kiss… this" the pink haired girl put her hand up to her mouth, then her rear.

"why you!" Ji-Lou lunged for Sakura, but was hit in the face by her more than worthy opponent. Sakura just started to punch her a couple dozen times before stopping, Ji-Lou still conscious, but too weak to move. " Y'know, I would deepen those wounds of yours, but I much better things to do, than this" and with that the girl turned leaving everybody stunned.

" Sakura! That was awesome, you really showed her" Naruto ran to her and said, Sasuke gave a nod of approval "I do have to admit, you did that well…" she smiled and thanked them.

Sakuras thoughts: this could get interesting… heh!

**Authors Note: I know it's short, but I will try to make them longer, these are the intro chapters, now the real adventure begins!**


	5. Revenge of the Wind

Ladies of Yang

Chapter 5

The Revenge of the Wind

1 week later…

Tenten was defiantly enjoying her new powers, but this day she was a force to be reckoned with, this day she would have revenge on the one person who made her life a living hell.

Kai- Min, she was the one person who hated Tenten , just because she wanted to be better than her and just about everybody else, but mainly Tenten, every little good thing Tenten had, Kai – Min felt that if she couldn't have it or nobody could. That is why she followed Ji-Lou, to torture Tenten in every way without getting caught or suspected.

_Flashback_

_9 year old Tenten was walking home from the academy, when she ran in to Kai – Min who stopped her and started too beat her up, or at least try, Kai – Min stopped when she heard people and dragged Tenten in too an alley and left her saying " I hope your little sister Sashimi gets out of the hospital soon so I can give her another whack at the wall"_

_Tenten was going to tell an elder, but didn't, instead swore to herself, Kai - Min would pay._

_End Flashback_

Tenten would get revenge on Kai-Min, not for beating her up, but for trying to take her little sister away, nobody, I mean NOBODY, would ever take Sashimi away from her, ever, if anybody ever tried again they might not live to see the next sunrise.

Tenten had invited Kai-Min by letter, to the battle field where she and Neji would always sparr, saying it was a secret admirer. When Kai-Min arrived Tenten was already waiting. Immediately she started to battle Kai-Min saying " This is for Sashimi, all those years ago! I told Myself Iwould have revenge and I AM!!!" after what seemed like an eternity to Kai-Min, Tenten was finished. Tenten tied Kai-Min to one of the standing logs unconscious.

Somebody would come find her eventually ( Kai- min is not dead just injured). Unknown to Tenten, somebody was watching, somebody with a keen understanding of what she was going through.

**Authors Note: SOOO how was it PLZ. Review!! And Read +Review My Future, My Present, All mixed Up **

**Next Chappie: True Darkness Revealed! WHO IS ULTIMATE!?**

_Preview: _

"_I AM THE ULTIMATE ELMENT! NOBODY WILL SURPASS ME!" cried the mistress of the (blank) " NO!..._

_Hmm I wonder who it is and what was being said!? Find out in the next Chappie!_


	6. Enter Miruka

Ladies of Yang

Chapter 6

**Enter Miruka**

The bushes rustled and the wind was now a gentle breeze "This is good, she is calm, this is the best way to approach the wind" A woman stepped out of the clearing where Tenten was.

She had Long Snow White Hair, she wore a silver dress that was ripped some at the bottom, though still elegant, her beautiful golden eyes shone like the sun, the skin of her feet were so silky looking and smooth, she was a thing of beauty.

In her hand was a silver white staff that had a small crystal orb welded to the top of it and in it mystic swirls of red, blue, green and pale yellow dancing within it.

"Who are you?" Tenten was already pretty calm "My name is Miruka" Tenten blinked twice then turned towards her " um, Hi and my name is—" Miruka interrupted her "Your name is Tenten, your best friends are Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Sabaku no Temari and Ino Yamanaka, who should be on my list of people to see, while I'm here" this sort of freaked Tenten out.

"Whoa! Y-you aren't the grim reaper are you? Cause I mean, you sure don't look it" Miruka just laughed " no, I'm not, but I do need your help" Tenten straightened herself up " okay, shoot".

With Hinata…

Neji had sort of been avoiding Hinata ever since the incident, hell anybody would, Hiashi was tried not to make her mad or anything, so he was very careful.

Hinata knocked on the door in front of her "who is it" the voice of the person inside was a little muffled" she put her hands behind her back " Neji-ni san, it's Hinata" the muffled voice again "come in" Hinata entered the room "You didn't come to kick me again, did you?" the sixteen year old was meditating at the moment. "NO I actually came to apologize, I wasn't myself that day" she defiantly didn't tell him about the water following her thing that day.

"It's okay, but that's some extreme PMS-ing right there"

Now we all know even Hinata can get mad

"OI! Hinata, I thought you said you didn't come in here to hurt me again"

Especially when Neji is like a brother to her

"yeah, well I have a good reason now, you were being perverted, just be glad I wasn't Tenten"

The very thought scared him

But then again he loved Tenten to death

Tenten again…

This time Tenten was searching for the girls, what she heard was crazy, but the look in Miruka's eyes told her that she wasn't lying.

Once she gathered all the girls, they met at the memorial stone park.

Hang onto your seats ppl!!!

Is Miruka a friend or foe? Does she really want the girls help, or will she destroy them all together!

Till next time!!!

**You guys really earned this, this story is WAAAYY overdue for a chappie!!! Keep the reviews coming!!! Also read my story **

_**The Tales of Two: Celestia and Calypso**_

_**I have to say, I like Hinata's "I'm sweet but spicy" attitude in this story**_

_**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!!!!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING THIS STORY!!!**_


	7. Here Comes the Boom!

**Here I am again! Finally! I got around to getting this! I love you guys and all your support for this story!**

* * *

"Sasuke! Wait up!" Naruto sprinted up to his best friend and rival

"What is it, dobe?"

"Well, _teme!_ I wanted to know if you've thought Sakura's been acting strange lately"

Sasuke went quiet for a moment before answering "yeah… ever since that incident with Ji-Lou…" Sasuke's eyes looked straight into Naruto's both equally serious 'It's very strange".

Naruto bumped into somebody and fell down "OW! Watch where your—Neji? That you?"

Neji looked down at the blonde haired Shinobi "Naruto what the devil are you doing?"

"Well, I was walking until you got in the way"

"I don't need this right now I'm just trying to figure what's up with Hinata and Tenten"

"They've been acting strange too?" a voice cut in, yawning

"Shikamaru?"

"Neji asked me and Sasuke to meet him here"

"Anyway, what is this all about Hyuga?"

"Well, Uchiha, like we've all been talking about, the girls have been acting weird lately and we need to find out why"

BOOM!

"yahahahahahahaha!"

There was a lady flying overhead as if searching for something or someone.

She was a woman with long blonde hair, brown at the tips, her hair was in a low ponytail at the end, her eyes were amber brown and she was wearing a long blackish grayish dress that had slits at both sides and she had red heels on her feet. She also had long slender fingers with long purple painted nails. All in all this woman was beautiful ,she looked like she could be Tsunade's sister.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" the woman had a charge of what seemed like a purple Rasengan surrounded by a lightning bits around it, she threw it in the air and let it explode and started to laugh like the witch she portrayed herself as.

"yahahahahahahaha!"

**

* * *

Who is this woman? And what does she want? find out next time!**

Also review! You know you want too! 


End file.
